1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molded housing of suitable, non-conductive material encasing and segregating a plurality of spring-loaded terminal connector tabs that embody stab connections to receive wire in the rear of the housing for the purpose of conducting current through the insulated terminal tabs to an identical yet inverted hermaphroditic mate for the purpose of connecting wire to wire, fixtures, series harnesses and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hermaphroditic connectors provide reliable means for connecting and disconnecting a plurality of electrical conductors. The manufacturing advantages are obvious in that one piece serves as both pieces of a connective set. Previous patent examples attest to the practicality of manufacture, functionality of use and varied applications of hermaphroditic connectors. See Gettig, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,102, and Rudoy, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,196.
The preceding references depict hermaphroditic connectors with similar features to each other. Most of the connectors are configured to be factory wired with molded entry rears or at best require the use of a separate “crimp” type conductive terminal with a blade extension to be inserted into the harness at time of use. The most obvious difference distinguishing the present invention from the prior art is the embodiment of low pressure “stab” connectors located at the rear of the housing. This allows for the fast reliable and field operable attachment of wire to connector.